survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Survivor Thommys/Ahoy! To starboard, Shipwright
Ahoy! To starboard! My Shipwright Vol.1 Shipwrights are a dirty and hardworking breed in the S303 world. From the lowly Bento raft-makers to the Mainland Warsloop Builders their work can be found anywhere. Essential for Inter-Island sea travel and work much better than swimming. A Shipwright's work can be found anywhere and includes the staple-boat, The Raft in its sphere. Today I'm going to give a guide on how to craft two types of rafts and their importance Rafts Rafts are the first boat you'll learn to wright amongst the armada you'll craft. They require level one ship-building and level two carpentry. They are the simplest and work at four points above walk-speed. They are a substitute for swimming if you just cannot reach it without losing health. Rafts are found almost everywhere due to its simplicity to craft but if another boat is found some 'people' won't take long to claim them Rafts require a simple process to wright #Forage two small tree stumps # Craft the two stumps into a hull;create item #Take out the hull and craft into a tool. Et Voila! You made a raft Large Rafts Large Rafts a boat you don't actually need these boats but they are aethetically pleasing,they are also very uncommon albiet easy to craft. They work with a point below normal walk speed and have more space. These have common modifications such as the mobile animal capturer. these are uncommon and mostly absolute They have a slightly more complicated process #Forage four small tree stumps #Craft two hulls;create item two small tree stumps #Craft the two hulls into a large hull:create item #Craft the large hull into a tool Have fun with the large raft Sailboat Sailboats are uncommon but not as uncommon and are easy to create. They aren't really that nice-looking but feel nice to build them. They work at a speed of 30 and work best for quick trades. Modification is hard and these boats are prone to theft. They require a crafting skill of 2 and a shipwrighting skill of 3 They have a simple way to build #Craft a hull #Forage a small tree stump #Craft a sail #Craft the hull,tree stump, and sail into a tool. *Craft two small leaves or one large one into an item. *Do this two times and craft the two hemp into a sail. Into the Wind! Large Sailboats Mostly useful for many-men raids and looks like a Viking boat. They require a shipwrighting skill of 5 and a crafting skill of 3. Among the above they are the most prone to theft but not as much as the below. Be sure to protect it, or else you'll lose your hard work! *You need an axe... #Create a Large Hull #Use the axe to harvest a large tree stump from a large tree. #Craft two sails. #Craft the large hull,the large tree stump and two sails into a tool. Not to much work if you look at it like that. Category:Blog posts